


The Photograph

by LissyStage



Series: One Day at a Time [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Gen, HP: EWE, M/M, Male Slash, Muggle Traditions, Post-Hogwarts, Questions, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco stares at a Muggle photo. Really hard.</p>
<p>Written for dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge 2013, and slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry (Traditional Prompt #7, Christmas in London), and dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge (Prompt #5, Santa Suit).
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Warning(s): HP: EWE, post-Hogwarts, silliness, and un-betaed.. XD

Picking up the photograph, Draco stared really hard at it. It was so intense, if concentration was a sort of aura, it would most likely be near-palpable in its strength.

As Draco pored over the picture, Harry opened the door and poked his head into the study, mouth open to announce supper. Raising his eyebrows, he opened the door all the way and leaned against the frame, arms crossed.

"Draco."

The blond spun his Muggle chair around. "Yes?"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out these odd Muggle traditions."

Harry looked away briefly, hand on his mouth to hide a small smile. Once he was sure he would be able to keep a straight face, he looked at Draco and inquired, "Is this your way of asking me if we can celebrate Christmas this year, or at least join the Weasleys?"

Draco's eyes drifted back to the photo of London, sky dark with night, and the bright and twinkling Christmas tree standing near the center of the photograph. When Draco glanced back at Harry and shrugged, Harry couldn't hold back his grin.

"Okay," he agreed, nodding a few times.

Right before he walked out, he turned around and said, "Oh, and Draco?"

"Yes?" the blond asked again, spinning around and leaning back.

"Supper's ready."

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry put down his fork and said, in the same tone, "Draco?"

"Can I also wear... a Santa suit?"

Harry blinked at Draco incredulously before shaking his head with an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Draco, you can also wear a... Santa suit."

"Good," Draco grinned. "Now, pass me the pudding."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this weird drabble. XD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Curiousity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077155) by [LissyStage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage)




End file.
